To Love a Voice
by Horologii
Summary: Oddly enough, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke’s voice. Sakura has a few pointers about how to confess to the Uchiha but does Naruto really need her advice? SasuNaru


**- - - - **

**To Love a Voice**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto (mentions of NejiShika, TentenLee, KibaHinata)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **Oddly enough, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke's voice. Sakura has a few pointers about how to confess to the Uchiha but does Naruto really need her advice? (SasuNaru)

**Inspired by: **personal experiences jazzed up by my imagination

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

- - - - - - - -

He liked Uchiha Sasuke. He really, _really_ liked Sasuke, maybe even to the point of _love. _The reason that he was in love was not because of Sasuke's stunning good looks, top-of-the-class grades, athletic build or prestigious family bloodline although these were reasons as to why the boy is so popular with everyone else, including Haruno Sakura. What made Naruto feel the little spark of love was Sasuke's _voice_.

When he had first heard his voice on the first day of shinobi training school, he felt that he truly understood Sasuke, even though they've never met before. That voice was rich but a bit boyish, low and quiet but never shy, had a competitive but had spoken of comradeship as important. Sasuke's voice sounded just as lonely as the blond's own.

He hid his feelings as soon as he found out the voice belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Heck, he almost gave up on them completely! But he never gave up on anything. He was Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure. Believe it!

They were opposites who competed in everything, which made confessing only all the harder. But somehow they ended up on the same team and eventually grew close. Sasuke didn't know of the secret love the blond harboured and if Naruto can prevent it, the raven-haired boy will never find out. They were best friends and Naruto would do anything to protect his friendship with the owner of the voice he fell in love with.

As the years grew on, it became harder and harder to hold back this secret love for the Uchiha. It was especially difficult since Sasuke came back to Konoha after all those years with Orochimaru.

- - - - -

"Just confess already, Naruto!" Sakura gently whacked him on the side of his head. They had become good friends after Naruto told her that he liked Sasuke and stopped asking her out on dates as a cover for his crush.

"Sakura-chan…" The blond whined.

She sighed, "you've got to tell him sooner or later, " and after pausing said, "sooner is easier than later you know."

"Yeah, but –" Sakura shook her head at this.

"No more but's! There's a perfect opportunity this week. Ask him to be your date to the Autumn Festival."

Naruto just wrapped his thin orange scarf tighter around his neck, feeling a cold breeze stirring nearby. He probably needed to get a warmer coat.

"If he says no," she cast a worried glance down at the blond, "then you can still go with Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata or the others. No one will be suspicious of that!" Sakura finished with a smile.

"Neji will probably be going with Shikamaru , so I can't tag along with them. Hinata has a date already and maybe Tenten will go with Lee."

"See? Mostly everybody has found someone already and you still won't confess."

Naruto stared down at his miso soup which still had a few ramen strands lobbing up and down in the bowl. "Maa…Sakura-chan, do you really care that much time to think so hard for a plan?" He grinned at her.

Before Sakura could say a response, the voice of Nara Shikamaru interrupted, "we all care, Naruto. But I think she's forgetting the possibility of you actually telling Sasuke." He then yawned and collapsed into a chair next to the blond at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"What?! You know too, Shika?" Naruto was wide-eyed.

Sakura whacked Naruto on the head again and Shikamaru just sighed, "_everybody_ knows by now, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan! You promised not to tell anyone!" He blinked, suddenly realizing "wait, when you say _everybody_, do you mean…?"

"I didn't tell anyone! And don't worry, Sasuke-kun doesn't know, "Sakura said and then added quietly, "actually, I'm pretty surprised at him for not noticing."

While Shikamaru half-dozed in the chilly air, Naruto shivered and drew his large orange jumpsuit closer to himself.

Sakura frowned with concern, "when are you going to buy a warmer jacket, Naruto? The first winter frost is supposed to come early this year."

"Aw, it's not so bad Sakura-chan!" He grinned, "I've got to go, ja ne!" Naruto tossed down some coins for his ramen and then hurried away.

- - - - - - -

Naruto was basically an honest person. He didn't like lying to his friends and he felt guilty whenever doing so. But he had three secrets he guarded with his life: the Kyuubi, the fact that he still slept hugging a stuffed animal fox at night and … the relationship he's in with Uchiha Sasuke - the _romantic _more-than-friends kind of relationship to be exact.

The blond had confessed to Sasuke, unbeknownst to their friends, a few months before after several pounding headaches and some failed attempts (which included two he would really like to forget about). The Uchiha had just stared at first and Naruto had braced himself for rejection. But all Sasuke had said was, " I have to go …we'll talk later." The dark-haired ANBU member had then left but not before giving Naruto a small smile.

It had turned out that Sasuke had an A-class mission in Suna, effective immediately and that he was assigned to be gone for the next week. Naruto had not picked a good time to confess and had spent the following week in nerve-wrecking suspense.

But all he needed to hear was the, "I like you too" which came from Sasuke as soon as he was back and all the stress seemed to be cleared away. Naruto had always believed in peservence and this proved the case. Maybe a bit of fate helped too, although Neji would argue on the point of "a little bit of fate".

Naruto was very glad that Sasuke loved him back. He was also glad that the other boy still had the same voiced, even after all these years. The same voice that sounded so caring it made Naruto fell all warm inside, so protective that it made him feel safe no matter what and so kind underneath that icy exterior that it made Naruto realize how precious his Sasuke was.

So, on that cold autumn evening, Naruto was found on the couch in Sasuke's apartment, cuddled up in a thick blanket with his boyfriend at his side (not matter how much Sasuke protested that "Uchihas do not cuddle", he still gave in to Naruto's pouting face). They were talking about whether or not they would use Sakura's Autumn Festival date idea. It was about time that everyone else knew anyway.

"Sasuke"

"Hn…?" The dark-haired boy was playing gently with Naruto's golden locks.

"Can you say it again?" The blond gave a baby-blue eyed smile that lit up his whole face.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's face with both hands, thumbing over whiskered cheeks and presented the other with a small but genuine smile. "I love you."

Naruto's heart soared at the sound of that beautiful voice."I love you too."

And then the boy who fell in love with a voice was kissed sweetly by the boy who fell in love with a pair of clear, blue eyes. Naruto kissed back and sighed happily, thinking that there can't be a happier ending than this one.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry if that sucked. (v / v ) I wanted to try my hand at writing again, after such a long break. I didn't mean for Naruto to sound shallow to fall in love with a voice. Since eyes are the windows to the soul, why can't voices be too? (XD)

Too wordy? Too cliché? Please tell me what you think! (v / v )


End file.
